


Dark Side Like a Diamond

by Sharl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharl/pseuds/Sharl
Summary: But Tony was not an unfilial son. No matter what, he would bear this with grace. He would show them that Midgard would keep their side of treaty. That Tony was trying. That he would give Jottunheim the heir it deserved, as promised and guaranteed by Howard Stark and Nick Fury.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: painful sex. Not really rape but non-con since Tony is very reluctant.
> 
> I like angsty Tony so... /shrugs/

 

 

**Dark Side Like a Diamond**

**By: Sharl**

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark gritted his teeth, biting his lips and clenching his hands tight enough they would leave marks in the morning.

 

 _You fret over nothing_ , he told himself. _Men do this all the time._

 

The treaty was more important than his pain. The marriage his father had given him to must be respected and so he must let this king – _his husband_ \- have him. Fuck him. Put his dick inside him.

 

No one ever mentioned that it would hurt this much every single time, that he would bleed again and again and again. The hurt was the same as always, like he was being split in two, stretched tight, torn in half. Tony blinked back tears at the burning agony. God, it _hurt_.

 

But Tony was not an unfilial son. No matter what, he would bear this with grace. He would show them that Midgard would keep their side of treaty. That Tony was _trying_. That he would give Jottunheim the heir it deserved, as promised and guaranteed by Howard Stark and Nick Fury.

 

Behind him, Loki Laufeyson, the King of Jottunheim, gripped Tony’s hips. In and out of his body, each drag tight and painful. The King had used more oil this time, but it didn’t lessen the pain by much.

 

So Tony gritted his teeth, buried his face in the bedding beneath him so that he wouldn’t scream.

 

The king’s thrusts became rougher, his breathing grew harsh and labored. With few more thrusts, each deep and hard and _burning_ , he groaned and spilt inside Tony.

 

For a minute they laid still, neither moved but then the King pulled away, leaving Tony open and gaping.

 

Something warm trickled between his thighs, and Tony already familiar enough by now to know that it would be a mix of cum and oil and blood.

 

“You are bleeding again,” Loki told him, that aristocracy brow furrowed in confusion. “Every time I lay with you. Why are you bleeding so much?”

 

Tony would have laughed if his body was not so sore. It was as if it’s _his_ fault that he was bleeding. He had to bit his cheek to hold back any sarcastic comment. “Maybe I’m not used to this yet,” he said instead.

 

Loki nodded, seemed satisfied enough with Tony’s answer. “Perhaps. It has only been few days after all.”

 

A servant appeared, offered the King a robe and Tony laid silently as Loki got dressed.

 

“We are in no rush,” Loki said again, “The Winter Soltice is nigh but even after that our people will understand if you are still not yet with child. Biology of Midgardians is different.”

 

Tony made non-committal sound. He could not focus on anything, only on the throbbing pain between his thighs.

 

The sound of wine being poured into silver goblet distracted him, however. Tony forced his aching body to turn around. He watched as the King drank, a damp cloth in his other hand as he cleaned his cock. There were still a few marks of Tony’s blood on it, the red color contrasted with the gleaming oil they used.

 

Tony prayed it would not be long for him until he caught the King’s seed. _I am young_ , he thought, _maybe I will bear a child in one week or two and there will be no more of this when Loki got his son._

They did not seem to have big families in Jottunheim. From the little Tony had seen, the King might be satisfied with perhaps only two or three children: an heir and two of spares. And when that finally happened, Tony knew that everyone, most of all Howard and Nick Fury, could breathe easier. Midgard would have fulfilled their end of this treaty.

 

Loki stepped towards him. Placing an attentive kiss on Tony’s forehead, he murmured, “Shall we break our fast together tomorrow?”

 

Tony nodded, forcing his body not to cringe as the King’s long fingers caressed his cheek. This was his _husband_ , for God’s sake.

 

“Very good. Sleep well, Anthony.”

 

He watched as the King stood and left the chamber. Another servant pushed a goblet in Tony’s hand, brimming with strong wine and he drained it immediately before sleep took him. It numbed the ache in his body only a little.

 

- **End of Prologue** -


	2. Chapter One

**Dark Side Like a Diamond**

**By: Sharl**

**Chapter One**

 

 

The year was 2528 AD. Mankind had seen a Third World War with the use of nuclear & biochemical weapons, and the result were devastating. It decimated Earth’s population by more than four-fifth. Nearly 90% of female population were dead. The remaining females were then highly sought after, to be kept and quarantined. There was only one purpose of their life: to populate earth.

 

But the progress was too slow. The females’ bodies were not in good health. They could not bear more than one child.

 

And so, men sought another solution. They altered existing DNA and made genetic mutation where male can get pregnant.

 

This was three generations ago. Now the fertility of men and women had much improved. The population steadily grew, but then came another issue: the earth –what remained of it– needed to heal. Unfortunately no science or effort of mankind was enough to achieve this.

 

And then, came the frost giant.

 

 

+++

 

 

Let it never be said that Howard Stark was a fool. The moment they arrived at his doorstep; he knew the same opportunity would not come twice.

 

No one had ever seen a Jotun before. They were all myths and legends, because _frost giants and magic_?

 

But came they did. And with it a marriage was proposed to unite Earth ( _Midgard_ , they called it) and Jotunheim.

 

They said they were in need of a fertile human to bear their King an heir. This person would be the King’s Consort, their children would be of royal blood. In return, Jotunheim offered science and knowledge and magic to help heal Earth again. This was a good deal. A very good deal. Earth needed as much help as possible.

 

Many places on earth were inhabitable now. The remaining few were vehemently guarded. If they could improve the devastated parts of earth, made them habitable for human, all would be well. And this was what Jotunheim promised to Midgard. This marriage, this alliance, this treaty was very important.

 

Jotunheim, after all, only requested a fertile human.

 

Howard realized early that the real conflict was between mankind. Many would seek such position. But Howard had to make them prefer his son, Anthony, to be the candidate.

 

It had taken Howard eight long months, filled with grueling negotiations and bribes before finally the World Council agreed. That Howard’s proposal was acceptable. That Tony Stark was a perfect spouse for the frost giant. He was young, fertile, came from prominent family and very intelligent.

 

Now the only remaining task was to convince the delegation from Jotunheim.

 

 

+++

 

 

When his father told him to come home, Tony was actually thrilled. Today was his birthday and maybe maybe _maybe_ this year his father remembered. Maybe his father would smile and his mother would kiss Tony and they would have dinner together. As a family. It had been so long.

 

He thrummed with excitement, wide smile on his face as he entered the house.

 

But the news that awaited him was not of dinner. Not even a hello, let alone a happy birthday.

 

“Son,” his father said, “you know Nick Furry.”

 

Tony nodded. Of course he knew the man. Nick Furry was an important man on World Council Forum. No vote was to be achieved without his approval. Howard had worked with him on many projects and they were close colleagues, friends even.

 

They told him then. There was to be an alliance, a marriage between earth and another realm called Jotunheim. The negotiation had been completed. The treaty had been signed. And he would play an immense role. Tony was to marry a King there and bear him an heir.

 

_A breeding tool_ , Tony realized bitterly.

 

But as he listened further, he recognized how beneficial for earth this alliance would be. Tony had seen pictures from the past, where green grasses were abundant and the skies were blue. If he could help earth achieved this again, then becoming a breeding tool seemed like a small sacrifice to make.

 

Howard gripped his shoulder. “This is a very important agreement, son. Do not disappoint me.”

 

Tony felt his mouth was as dry as sand, but he nodded. “Yes father.”

 

 

+++

 

 

The delegation from Jotunheim consisted of five big, blue frost giants with red eyes. They stood jarringly awkward amongst smaller men, but there was an eager look on their faces.

 

“The King awaits,” one of them finally spoke. “Come, we must leave.”

 

Tony stepped forward. He had said goodbye to his mother earlier, trying to look brave and excited but he knew that she saw right through him. He tried not to think on how sad her smile was, or how bright her eyes were as they glistened with tears.

 

“He’s small. And so young,” the same frost giant commented when he saw Tony.

 

“He’s fertile,” replied Nick Furry.

 

The frost giant nodded, a polite satisfied smile on his face.

 

They grabbed him and with one last warning look from his father, the whole room disappeared from Tony’s view.

 

 

+++

 

 

The first thing Tony felt at Jotunheim was how _cold_ everything was. Literally. The thick fur Howard forced him to wear did help, though.

 

There was a throng of frost giants welcoming them. A murmur went around the throne room. Like a wildfire it grew louder and louder. Red eyes glinted. Some watched in open interest while others tried to hid their curious glances.

 

Then a ripple went through the crowd. They parted, made way for someone to cross the room.

 

The king was much smaller compared to the other frost giants. But he commanded the crowd with such air and dignity.

 

“Anthony Stark?”

 

Tony nodded. He tried to answer but his voice stuck.

 

“You are small. And so young.”

 

Tony gritted his teeth, “I am fertile.”

 

The king studied him, an amused look on his face.

 

“Yes, of course you are.”

 

 

+++

 

 

Tony found later that Jotunheim resembled medieval era of Midgard. But with magic everywhere.

 

The fire roared with a flick of a servant’s hand. Food appeared on golden plates. Wine refilled themselves over and over again in silver goblets.

 

A hope bloomed in his heart. Surely with all these magic, earth would heal. This alliance would be beneficial for Midgard.

 

And Tony only needed to bear the King an heir. Easy task.

 

The King –Loki Laufeyson, he said his name was– stood next to him. In front of them was an altar, on it was a large wooden box decorated with sculpture of ice surrounding it.

 

“Casket of Ancient Winters,” Loki said noticing Tony’s curious glance, “ancient relic belonging to Jotunheim. It holds immense power.”

 

The middle finger of Tony’s right hand was pricked with bronze needle. Three drops of blood stained the ice sculpture. The King did the same then. The moment _his_ blood touched the ice though, the Casket glowed brightly. A relieved sigh went through the throne room.

 

The King gazed at Tony. “Now, we are wed.”

 

 

+++

 

 

He led Tony down the unfamiliar halls. Three frost giants followed them, even when the King opened what looked like a bedchamber. There was wooden furniture carved from dark wood, bright tapestries hang on the walls and fur carpets spread on the floor. The bed was huge, curtains hung from the ceiling to enclose it.

 

Despite the obvious comfort, Tony’s mind could only register one thing: the marriage must be consummated. Of course. Did he really expect anything else? How else would he bore an heir for the King?

 

A servant stepped forward, stripping Tony from his clothes and another did the same to Loki.

 

The King gestured at the bed. Tony lied down as instructed. It was only then he realized that the three frost giants were still in the room. And so the servants.

 

“Are they staying?” he asked, motioning at the others.

 

Loki blinked. “Of course. There must be witnesses. On your knees.”

 

The abruptness of his words were cutting, but Tony complied. Focusing on keeping his breaths even, he tried to remained still even when a hand touched his hips and pulled. There was a wet noise, the smell of oil, and the King moaned low. _He must be slicking himself_ , Tony thought, and then he was spread open and there was a touch of something hot and blunt against him.

 

Tony gritted his teeth, clenching his fingers around the bedding tightly.

 

The king gripped his hips with both hands now. For a moment there was only a dull, strange pressure but almost immediately it grew becoming a sharp, burning pain. And endless agony shot through Tony as Loki pushed and pushed before finally Tony’s body gave in.

 

It hurt. The penetration hurt. Tony gasped and gulped as Loki’s dick forced its way inside him. It felt like he was being torn apart, split in half, like he was _dying_.

 

Loki pulled out, repeating the process and each drag was more painful than before. A metallic smell wafted in the air and belatedly Tony recognized it as blood, _his blood,_ easing the way for the King’s dick inside him.

 

He was not a girl. He should not even have bled. At least that was what his mother told him.

 

The thought of his mother brought memory of his father’s words. _This is a very important agreement. Do not disappoint me._

So Tony bit his lips to keep himself from crying out. He blinked back tears at the burning agony and his thighs started to shake with the strain of staying still.

 

For several moments the room was silent save for the ugly wet slapping noise of the King’s body cleaving into his and the harsh gasps of Tony’s breath. It seemed to go on forever. But suddenly Loki groaned. His thrusts became erratic, rougher, _deeper_ , and Tony felt every single nerve in his body screamed.

 

The dick inside him twitched, thickened and something warm flooded his passage.

 

_Please, god,_ Tony prayed, _let me be pregnant already._

 

 

**-End of Chapter One-**


End file.
